


Appearances

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [44]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2977661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scoutmaster is always in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

There are times when Carlos wonders if Earl has always been like this. Earl is the opposite of Cecil in regards to how he carries himself and behaves in Night Vale. Cecil tends to speak with his hands and arms, moving them around rapidly to emphasis a point or a word used. He is prone to losing control during particularly stressful situations and it is always by some kind of lucky chance that he survives whatever calamity is happening.

The Scoutmaster carries himself in a way that is neither lazy or slouched. He is in constant control og his body, none of his limbs out of place or odd looking. Even when Earl is lying on the couch watching an old movie, his body is still able to hold and carry itself with such inner strength and grace, as if he were posing for an artist of some kind to capture the image. His shoulders are never slumped and his head is always held up, never dipping or lolling when he is awake.

Cecil assures Carlos that Earl has always been like that. When they were children, Earl was always the one in control of himself, even during Street Cleaning Day when everyone usually shrieks and panics until it’s over. It’s something that is naturally inside of those destined to become Scoutmaster’s, some kind of internal strength and grace that keeps them in control.

Carlos wonders if the other Scoutmasters are just like Earl. He thinks about this while watching the redhead on the phone, talking one of the new sous chefs at the Tourniquet through the preparation of a particularly annoying soufflé. His head is held up so high, mismatched eyes of black and red burning intensely as he talks to the other on the phone.

Earl catches Carlos watching him from the corner of his eye. The corner of his mouth twitches ever so slightly and he purposefully starts to move. He hums, turning so that his back is facing Carlos before leaning forward, resting his elbows on the counter before him. His sharp ears catch the sound of Carlos’ gasp and he smiles freely, spreading his legs a little more. He shakes his eyes a little for the benefit of the scientist, turning his head to look at him over his shoulder, openly smiling at him now, running his tongue over his teeth.

The scientist blushes a bright red but he takes the bait, stepping forward to stand behind Earl. He watches as Earl turns to continue speaking on the phone and he smiles, grabbing the redhead’s hips and grinding against him. With a soft sigh Carlos leans forward, warm breath ghosting over Earl’s ear. “I’m going to make you scream as soon as you hang up the phone,” he whispers, ending it with a sharp bite to the lobe. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that Cecil will hear us all the way from the station!”

Earl’s smile grows and he chuckles, turning his head to kiss Carlos, allowing his demeanor to slip as he bites his lip, struggling not to moan as Carlos grinds against him, reaching underneath to tease his cock through his pants.

Well…maybe Earl is not  _always_  a perfect model of composure…but he willingly alters his behavior to loosen up for Cecil and Carlos, changing from Scoutmaster to wanton whore.


End file.
